Nico's Happy Meal
by HeliPotter08
Summary: Nico is always on the look out for a McDonald's nearby just for a Happy Meal. Will, of course, is extremely against such unhealthy food and is absolutely disgusted by it. However, Lou and Cecil managed to convince him to come with them anyways. With Nico's luck, he is always bumping into Will, and this time, it will be at McDonald's.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this fluff- filled head canon of mine about my favorite death child, Nico Di Angelo and his precious sun child, Will Solace! 3**

Lou Ellen and Cecil finally convinced Will to go to McDonalds with them. After a week of persistent pestering, Will could handle it anymore, so he finally agreed. "It is SO unhealthy! I should know! Have you seen how many calories and fat is in ONE burger? Have you seen the oil they use to cook the food? Gross!" Will complained with a disgusted look on his face. After a week of constant annoyance from Lou and Cecil, he just gave up. "Fine whatever! I'll come, but I refuse to eat a single fry!" Lou and Cecil shrugged their shoulders and became very excited. Finally.

As they walk in, Will's attention immediately directed to a small goth-looking kid with ripped, black skinny jeans. "Di Angelo," Will muttered quietly under his breath and sighed. _I bet he is buying a Happy Meal to do his Underworld-y things again. Like raise the dead and crap… How does that even happen?_

Will shook his head and frowned when his saw Lou and Cecil were already ordering their food. Nico was leaning on a wall, waiting for his food. Will looked over as one of the employees hands him a small red box with a smile across it. _As expected, Di Angelo._ Will sighed, and he waited until Nico left the building. Will looked over at Lou and Cecil who were still ordering. They were so indecisive. He could tell the employees and the customers in line behind them were getting annoyed. Instead of helping, Will stepped outside and started following Nico. Then, Will started sprinting to Nico, and he snatched the Happy Meal out of his hands and continues sprinting.

"Huh? Wha-" Nico whipped around to see who it was. There came a voice yelling from ahead, and he saw Will running away.

"MCDONALDS IS TERRIBLE FOR YOU, DI ANGELO! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO EAT THIS! OR DO UNDERWORLD-Y STUFF WITH IT! DOCTOR'S ORDERS!" Will shouted, still sprinting.

Nico growled. _Will Solace. You little shit. How dare you…_

Nico started running after him with a surprising speed. Will turned around to see Nico catching up. _This kid can run? I thought he just shadow traveled?_ His eyes widened and he started sweating. He was catching up fast. Before Will knew it, Nico lunged at him, pushing them both to the ground. Nico was on top of Will, and they were both panting hard. Will stared at his face. Then his eyes. Then his lips. Nico did the same. Nico's gaze was deeper and somewhat lust- filled. Will felt the heat creep up to his cheeks as he laid there, flushed, trapped by Nico's arm on his chest.

Nico slowly, without Will noticing, transferred the Happy Meal from Will's hand to his. As soon as Nico had his Meal, he sprang up and started sprinting. It took a while for Will to realize what had happened.

"NICE TRY, SOLACE!" Nico yelled as his started running. Will got up, brushed off his shoulders, and chuckled to himself a bit before blushing. _You are really something, Di Angelo…_

 **Oh Nico…**

 **You tricky cinnamon roll… ^_^**


	2. Author's Note

Hello, everyone! I know I haven't written any fanfic for about 4 months even though I promised a new chapter every week/ as soon as possible. I have very, very busy with my life that I hardly have time to write and I really do miss writing stories for people like you who enjoy my writing! I want to get back into writing as soon as possible and hopefully I will be able to keep it up. I am so sorry I kinda disappeared out of nowhere but here is just a reminder that I am still alive hahaha.

Also, a heads up, I think my Solangelo binge-writing days are over, at least for now. My obsession has moved on from book fandom to now anime. I have been watching a lot of anime. Please do except some fan fics about animes such as: Yuri! on ICE, Free!, Black Butler ...etc.

I think I classify as an Otaku now... Wow, I have really changed from a Solangelo geek to an Otaku. Don't get me wrong. I still love my book fandoms dearly, I just have a bigger obsession with certain animes now! I sure the only people who MIGHT read this are the people that have added me in their alert subscription thing. I love you guys and please continue reading my stories!


End file.
